


Fireworks

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: Michael takes Alex for a ride to watch the Fourth of July fireworks.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't come out as I had envisioned but figured I'd post anyways. Happy Fourth of July!

“You’re not going to finish that?” Isobel asked with mock concern. “Are you feeling okay?”

Michael lightheartedly laughed as he put $20 on the table next to his half empty beer. “Max can finish it, he needs it more than I do.” Max grumbled but immediately reached for it. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

He smiled to them and made his way to the door. Michael had been drinking less lately, and honestly he felt good in every way. But that didn’t stop his heart from dropping when he exited the Wild Pony and saw Alex and Forrest talking in the parking lot.

He stepped to the side and stood in the shadows watching them for a few seconds. Almost immediately Forrest walked away – without a kiss or even a touch, Michael noticed – and Alex turned slightly toward the bar, the parking lot light illuminating him just enough for Michael to catch him rolling his eyes and sighing deeply. Michael pushed down the wave of relief he felt.

Alex glanced to him, giving him a small smile as their eyes met.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Michael tried to joke as he walked up to him, internally groaning at the cheesiness. Once Alex snickered, though, the embarrassment left him.

“Just heading home, putting an end to this crappy night.”

Michael studied Alex’s face for a few seconds, but he didn’t see hurt or annoyance; he saw indifference.

“Wanna go for a ride?” His chest tightened, preparing himself for rejection, but Alex just started walking toward his truck. Michael caught up to him and flashed him a flirty smirk as they climbed in.

A comfortable silence filled the cab as Michael drove. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Alex kept stealing quick glances toward him.

“See something you like?” Alex laughed and Michael turned toward him just in time to see the blush creep up his cheeks.

“Just wondering where you’re taking me and if I should be worried.” Michael just kept driving.

It was only a few minutes later that he pulled off the road into a random strip of desert, parking under a tree. Michael got out and immediately lowered the tailgate. He hopped up on it and heard the other truck door shut. Alex gingerly climbed up next to him.

“So, what are we doing here?”

“It’s a nice night, isn’t it?” It was a hot July evening, but with the sun down and a slight breeze, it was the perfect New Mexico night.

“Guerin.” Michael turned to Alex and if on cue a firework exploded in the distance. Alex jumped at the noise but his eyes lit up.

“We’re watching the Fourth of July fireworks.” Michael smiled as he discreetly inched closer to Alex.

They sat contently for a few minutes, every now and then pointing out which ones they liked and what colors looked the best.

“How did you know we would be able to see them from here?” Alex asked softly. The fireworks were being shot off from the Drive-In, and while Roswell was flat, it was a fair ways away.

“Dumb luck,” Michael laughed. He looked up to the stars as more fireworks went off. “I found this spot after you left for the Air Force; It reminds me of our spot. I come here when I need to think or clear my head but don’t really want to be flooded with _our_ memories.” Alex simply nodded next to him.

“The patriotic holidays, as much as I hate them, make me think of you,” Michael continued quietly. “I happened to be here the first Fourth of July you were gone and I’ve come here every year since.”

Michael felt Alex’s pinky touch his own and he looked over to see him staring at him, warmth radiating from his eyes.

“Thank you for bringing me.” Alex’s genuine smile melted Michael’s heart just as it always did. Gaining some courage, Michael interlaced their pinkies and turned back to the fireworks.

As the grand finale concluded, Michael leaned back on the truck bed, staring up at the stars; Alex followed suit. He started pointing out a couple different constellations before turning his head to sneak a peak at Alex only to see him staring back. He wanted to tell him everything he felt, everything he had always felt but the peace of the moment was too great. Alex reached over to swipe away a loose curl that had fallen in Michael’s eyes and he just smiled, warming every inch of Michael’s body. Michael’s pinky found Alex’s once again, but it was Alex this time who interlaced them. Alex turned back to the stars and asked a question about a constellation, one that Michael did not hear as he continued to stare at the man in the back of his truck.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: theviewofmylife


End file.
